Heroes from the Outside
by AveRoman
Summary: Mortals meet Percy Jackson and other demigod heroes.
1. Chapter 1

_Liz's POV_

My name is Liz and I am from Britain. My 2 best friends moved with me to New York, their names are Sadie and Emma. We had decided to go to a school called Brooklin High and we were about 2 months into the school year.

Carter and Sadie were waiting for me when I walked out the door. We went to Emma's apartment to walk with her to school. We all had the same schedule except for Carter who was 2 years older than us.

We went to our homeroom and our day was normal, until after 6th period. Everybody was called down for an assembly. Our assemblies were usually really boring, but Sadie looked excited.

On the stage standing there was our all time favorite couple, Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson. I gasped, Percy was the record holder for all swimming, and Annabeth was a brilliant architect that started her own multi billion dollar company.

They started giving a speech about how they met and their struggles. I was enraptured, but when I looked over Sadie looked bored like she had heard this a million times. When they ended Percy said, 'Also can Sadie and Carter Kane come up.' I was flabbergasted, these celebrities knew my best friend. The 2 walked up nonchalantly and Percy gave the 2 a fist bump.

I was going to kill Sadie, but first I had too grill her for answers. They chatted casually and talked about how they had met. Turns out they were the ones that were paying for her apartment.

After the assembly Sadie met back up with us. Before we could ask any questions she invited us to a game night that she was going to. Then she left with them and got to skip the rest of school.

We suffered through the rest of school. Sadie told us that they would be picking us up, so we didn't have to worry about directions. At 5:00 a sea green jeep pulled up and Sadie got out while guestering for us to get in. We climbed in and Percy pulled out of the parking lot.

We walked into a mansion, Tristan Mclean's mansion. Emma and I gaped at everything. 'Sadie, Walt brought all of your stuff to your room,' said Percy. She nodded and skipped up an elaborate staircase. I trailed behind her to find…. a normal room. It was clearly decorated by Sadie.

A picture was sitting on her night stand. It showed her and a boy that had his arm around her shoulder. 'Who is that,' I asked pointing at the boy. She blushed and said, 'Oh that's Walt.' Emma smirked at her expression.

Sadie started to unpack a bag that was laying on her bag. A scrawny latino ran up and yelled, 'Sadie, hurry up Walt is almost here.' Sadie changed into a shirt that said TEAM KANE and jeans. I looked at her questioning and she shrugged. She took a sharpie and started to write TEAM KANE on her arms.

We walked downstairs and saw that Carter, a girl, and a boy were wearing the same getup. The scrawny latino, a blond boy, a cherokee girl, and a african american girl were wearing a similar outfit but instead of Kane it said Leo. Percy, Annabeth, a emo boy, and a goth girl had the same as the others but it said Originals. The last group was an intense looking girl, a short man, a chinese guy, and a blond guy that had TEAM NPS.

We introduced ourselves and Emma and I were going to be the judges or the game masters. When I asked what NPS stood for they said it was Nico Protection Squad. Originals won at charades, monopoly, call of duty, and pretty much any game that required teamwork or strategy.

I had a blast, though I felt like an outsider. They had so many inside jokes that you could get lost in a simple conversation.

And that's how I found out my friend had another life.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ashley's POV_

I go to an all girls school with my best friend Annabeth Chase. Annabeth was also my roomate. She was a very peculiar person, she loved reading and was dyslexic, she was smart but had ADHD, and was beautiful but had thin white scars all over her body.

We were walking down to gym speculating on what this month's special activity would be. Every month there was a "special activity". Which meant that we did an abnormal activity.

Annabeth and I weren't the most athletic people, but she was unusually excited. 'Annabeth, why are you acting so weird?' I asked, she just ignored me and walked on. I heard that there was a sub too, and that he was really intense.

After I changed I waited for her. When she arrived she pushed me inside. 'Hey cupcakes, I am subbing for you today. We are going to do sword fighting. I brought a challenger for an expert that is in this class. He also came because of some other reasons."

After he finished speaking a handsome guy with sea green eyes and wind blown black hair came in. He said, 'Hi my name is Percy, and I will be helping teach class. I am going to pair everybody up because experience is the best way to learn.'

He proceeded to pair everybody up, but Annabeth. 'Since you don't have a partner I will pair up with you,' he said. No fair, Annabeth got paired up with the hot boy.

Everyone went and got a wooden sword from the rack, but Percy pulled out a bronze sword and gestured to Annabeth's leg. She sighed and pulled out a bronze knife. How did this guy know that she had a knife but I didn't?

Percy showed us some simple techniques and for some reason he took great pleasure in correcting her. I think he likes her, so I should probably warn him before he gets kicked where the sun don't shine. When ever he corrected her she gave him a death glare that would of put anybody on their knees begging for forgiveness, but he didn't even flinch.

Halfway through the class Percy asked for any challengers, but nobody raised their hand. Annabeth sighed and raised her hand. I couldn't believe it, she was probably one of the worst ones here.

Percy smirked and called her up. When she got up there, Percy said, 'Hey did it hurt when you fell from heaven.' Instead of glaring at him she rolled her eyes and said, 'No, but it wasn't fun crawling through hell.' He smirked and attacked.

The fight was a blur and lasted roughly 10 minutes as a draw. They bantered back and forth constantly. Percy put his sword down and Annabeth judo flipped him. He hit the ground and smiled up at her and said, 'This reminds me of something.'

Coach Hedge yelled, 'Hey you 2 stop flirting with each other or I will tie bells around your necks.' Percy frowned and said, 'When have I heard that before? Oh wait, that was the threat he used then.' The 2 of them started laughing while saying something about Frank's face.

Annabeth helped Percy up and said, 'Hey coach, how is Chuck.' They soon started discussing Coach's boy Chuck. Annabeth poked Percy in the back and he jumped a foot off of the ground. He started chasing her around the gym and tackled her. He pinned her down and whispered in her ear.

She said something back and he helped her up. He put an arm around her, and to my surprise she didn't push it off. They started sparing again, but this time Percy won. He pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, putting his chin on her head.

'It was so annoying to me when we were 12 that you were taller than me,' Percy said. They had known each other since they were 12!

The bell rang, but Annabeth ended up going to her camp with them for the rest of the day.


End file.
